Le Journal de Cons
by AsukaTirento
Summary: C'était une très mauvaise idée que les Raimon puissent communiquer par le biais d'un journal électronique. Très mauvaise idée.
1. JDC I

**SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Ouais, je devrais arrêter d'écrire en majuscule.**

 **Bref ! Ceci, c'est-à-dire le Journal de Cons (raccourcie en JDC) est un mini recueil de drabbles d'environs ~400 mots sur les Raimons qui, comme le nom l'indique, communiquent, dans un journal, des tas de bêtises en tout genre. J'en ai déjà écrit quelques-uns, mais il y en a encore plein à faire, surtout si vous y mettez vos idées !**

 **Le concept est très simple : on prend une question bête (vous en verrez un tas dans les prochains chapitres) et on y répond bêtement. Ce n'est pas beau tout ça ? Bon, j'espère que le concept vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : On fera simple pour tout le recueil en disant qu'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas. Mais ça, cela fait un moment que tout le monde le sait.**

* * *

 ** _Comment faire une bonne présentation ? Ou comment se foiré complètement en tentant de faire une présentation correcte avec des gens pas doués._**

 _MARK_

Salut ! Nathan m'a dit de commencer en me présentant, alors c'est ce que je fais. Je m'appelle Mark Evans et j'aime le FOOTBALL ! Je joue au football depuis que j'ai trouvé le ballon de foot de grand-père et que j'ai appris qu'il était entraineur de foot, l'entraineur du célèbre Onze d'Inazuma ! Je ne l'ai pas connu mais je sais que c'était le meilleur gardien de but de tout le Japon ! Il a créé des supers-techniques incroyables et les a dessinés dans un super cahier de techniques secrètes. Depuis je n'ai jamais arrêté de m'entrainer à devenir un aussi bon gardien de but que lui. Pour ça je fais un entrainement spécial avec un pneu dans le parc et-

.

 _NATHAN_

Bon, on a compris Mark ! T'aimes le foot et ton grand-père, mais ce n'est pas une présentation correcte !

.

 _JUDE_

Mais, en y repensant, qu'est-ce qu'une présentation correcte ? Est-elle correcte de notre point de vue ou celui des autres ?

.

 _JORDAN_

Waouh... Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Xavier, tu peux m'expliquer ?

.

 _SCOTTY_

En même temps, tu ne comprends jamais rien, hi, hi !

.

 _JORDAN_

... Hein ?... Hey, c'est méchant ! Xaaaaavier... !

.

 _XAVIER_

Ne t'inquiète pas Jordan, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne se moque plus jamais. Scotty, tu préfères me payer ou accidentellement avoir un trou dans ton escalier ?

.

 _SCOTTY_

*Gloups* Un trou dans mon escalier ?

.

 _XAVIER_

Oui, dans ton escalier. Un trou. Dans lequel tu tomberas. Accidentellement. Bien sûr.

.

 _NATHAN_

J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu le menaces de mort... C'est juste moi ou... ?

.

 _TORI_

Je crois qu'il est complètement sérieux.

.

 _SUE_

Tant qu'il ne menace pas mamours, il peut faire ce qu'il veut !

.

 _TORI_

... Quel rapport avec la conversation actuelle ?

.

 _MARK_

Mais pourquoi il y aurait un trou dans l'escalier de Scotty ? Et depuis quand Scotty doit-il traverser des escaliers qui sont à lui ? Il ne vit pas dans un immeuble...

.

 _NATHAN_

... Laisse tomber, Mark.

.

 _JUDE_

Ce que racontes Xavier est un moyen d'intimidation car, même si officiellement il n'a fait aucune déclaration, officieusement il a-

.

 _NATHAN_

J'ai dit, LAISSE TOMBER !

.

 _MARK_

Cela veut dire quoi, officieusement ?

.

 _JORDAN_

Ouais, ça veut dire quoi ? Ça se mange c'est ça ?

.

 _JUDE_

Officieusement est un terme qui-

.

 _NATHAN_

Bon sang, ça doit être la pire présentation du monde... Espérons que la suite de ce journal soit meilleure. Bizarrement, je crains que non.

.

 _XAVIER_

Sinon, bienvenu sur le Journal de Cons.

.

 _NELLY_

Peut-on savoir lequel d'entre vous a eu l'idée géniale d'appeler ça comme ça ?


	2. JDC II

**À un moment, ça va parler de pingouins. Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je crois que c'est une référence à une amie. Si elle passe par là, elle devrait se reconnaitre.**

* * *

 ** _Le ballon est-il mon ami ? Ou comment débattre d'une question de philosophie en faisant un magnifique mélange avec de l'Histoire/Géographie et pleins d'autres bêtises._**

 _MARK_

Le ballon est-il mon ami ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Non. Et je sais que je vais le regretter mais... Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

.

 _MARK_

Mais enfin, Nathan ! Le ballon est mon ami, j'en suis certain.

.

 _NATHAN_

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, le ballon est ton ami, si tu veux. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il devrait l'être !

.

 _MARK_

Ah, ça ? C'est pour le cours de Phisiologie, avec les devoirs qu'à donner le professeur.

.

 _NATHAN_

Le cours de quoi ?

.

 _NELLY_

On n'a vraiment pas les mêmes cours.

.

 _JUDE_

Je crois qu'il voulait dire le cours de Philosophie. Car la Phisiologie, ça n'existe pas.

.

 _NATHAN_

Attend, c'est ça la question rhétorique que tu as trouvé pour le cours de Philosophie ? Je sens que le professeur va faire une dépression... Jude, rassure moi, t'as mis un vrai truc pour les leçons que le professeur de Philo à demander, hein ?

.

 _JUDE_

Bien sûr. J'ai parlé de l'inégalité de la place du pingouin dans notre quotidien philosophique et son importance dans le réchauffement climatique.

.

 _CÉLIA_

Grand-frère, nous n'avions pas déjà parlé de cette manie d'inclure les pingouins dans tout type de sujet ?

.

 _SHAWN_

Ouah ! Moi j'ai parlé de l'injustice de la chasse aux ours de neige. Pauvres bêtes...

.

 _AXEL_

Doit-on ou ne doit-on pas jeter un ballon au visage de quelqu'un pour le faire réagir quand il fait n'importe quoi avec ses émotions, et surtout, avec le football ? Voilà mon sujet de philosophie.

.

 _TORI_

Je crois que c'est mieux de ne pas envoyer de ballon dans la tête des gens...

.

 _NATHAN_

... Fantastique.

.

 _JORDAN_

Moi, j'ai parlé de la terrible bataille entre le pain au chocolat et la chocolatine !

.

 _NATHAN_

...Finalement le sujet de Mark paraissait bien. Vous savez que c'était de la philo et non de l'Histoire/Géographie ?

.

 _XAVIER_

J'ai parlé des changements dans le monde si la dictature et le capitalisme régnaient. C'était passionnant. Vous saviez que notre société serait vraiment en meilleur état si on vivait comme ça ?

 _._

 _NELLY_

Euh... Xavier, as-tu des projets de dictateur capitaliste en tête ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouveau sujet.

.

 _HURLEY_

Cool mec ! Tu vas parler de l'immensité de l'océan c'est ça ? Comme ça, on aura le même sujet ! Si ce n'est pas cool !

.

 _NELLY_

Pourquoi choisirait-il un sujet si peu intéressant ? Savoir si l'amour de Roméo et Juliette serait possible à notre époque est bien plus captivant !

.

 _JUDE_

Celia, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas prise un sujet similaire au sien ? Ce serait dramatique.

.

 _CELIA_

Bien sûr que non, grand-frère ! J'ai parlé du mutisme des journalistes dans certaines affaires de l'Etat.

.

 _NATHAN_

ENFIN UN SUJET NORMAL !

.

 _JUDE_

C'est pour ça que tu es ma sœur préférée. Et la seule. C'est encore mieux. Car tu es irremplaçable. Puisque tu es la seule personne normale des alentours. D'ailleurs fait attention à ce que ces fous ne s'approchent pas trop de toi, d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils ne contaminent avec leurs idées bizarres.

.

 _NELLY_

Dixit celui qui parle des pingouins...

.

 _NATHAN_

Je parlerais de la dépression atteinte à cause de connerie quotidienne. Ouais, ça me parait bien. Et aussi du plagiat quand on en vient à demander si le « ballon est mon ami ». Plagiat d'Olive et Tom.


	3. JDC III

**_Comment survivre dans une apocalypse zombie avec des cons ? Ou comment se rendre compte qu'il y a peut-être plus terrifiant qu'être dans un univers entièrement détruit avec des zombies._**

 _SHAWN_

Hey, les gars, vous pensez qu'on arriverait à survivre en cas d'Apocalypse Zombie ?

.

 _KEVIN_

Bordel, c'est quoi cette question glauque, Shawn ?

.

 _SHAWN_

Ben, j'ai regardé un film appelé World War Z, très flippant au passage, alors je me posais la question.

.

 _JUDE_

Non, on ne survivrait pas. Du moins, seulement quelques minutes. Voir quelques secondes.

.

 _NATHAN_

Et comme es-tu arrivé à cette conjecture ?

.

 _JUDE_

C'est très simple : parce qu'on a Mark avec nous.

.

 _NATHAN_

... Pas faux. Très bonne conjecture.

.

 _KEVIN_

Le connaissant, il irait proposer aux morts-vivants de faire une partie de foot avec lui...

.

 _JUDE_

Son espérance de survie est de deux secondes.

.

 _NATHAN_

Donc, si c'est la fin du monde, on est condamné car on a Mark ?... Ok. Si y'a une apocalypse zombie, je pense que j'irai me réfugier près de Caleb, ou Byron et Jordan.

.

 _ERIK_

Je comprends pour Caleb mais... Pourquoi Jordan et Byron ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Ben c'est logique : ils sont tellement bêtes que les zombies les dévoreront les premiers, non ?

.

 _XAVIER_

Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur Jordan, toi...

.

 _JUDE_

Non, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Même pas du tout.

.

 _NATHAN_

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

.

 _JUDE_

Car les zombies mangent les cerveaux.

.

 _NATHAN_

Et alors ?

.

 _JUDE_

Il faudrait que Jordan et Byron aient un cerveau pour que ça marche. Et comme ils n'en n'ont pas...

.

 _ERIK_

Ah ouais, ce n'est pas faux...

.

 _NATHAN_

Mais dans ce cas-là... Mark ne mourra jamais, puisqu'il n'a pas de cerveau !

.

 _SHAWN_

Ce n'est pas censé être une bonne nouvelle ?

.

 _NATHAN_

NON ! Car avec Mark on ne survivra jamais ! Donc il faut qu'il meure pour qu'on puisse vivre en cas d'invasion zombie.

.

 _JUDE_

Encore une question existentielle sans réponse...

.

 _JORDAN_

Heu, pensez que ça à bon goût le cerveau ?

.

 _ERIK_

Beurk, c'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Jordan ?

.

 _JORDAN_

Ben, comme les zombies ne se nourrissent que de ça, je me demandais ce que ça ferais si j'étais transformé en zombie. Je ne tiens pas à manger de mauvais repas !

.

 _NATHAN_

... Tu seras sans doute un des premiers infectés.

.

 _XAVIER_

Ne t'inquiète pas, Jordan. Je trouverais des pigeons – je veux dire des alliés dignes de confiance – pour nous protéger.

.

 _NATHAN_

Je me demande ce qui est le pire : être avec Mark ou avec Xavier ? Finalement une invasion zombie c'est le cadet de nos soucis à côté...

.

 _SUE_

MAMOURS ! Tu me protégeras s'il y a une invasion de méchants, moches et puants zombies, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 _ERIK_

Euh... Oui, bien sûr !

.

 _TORI_

Pourquoi, méchants, moches et puants zombies, Sue ?

.

 _SUE_

... Je ne sais pas. Cela m'ait venu à l'esprit tout seul. Et en tout cas, maintenant je suis sûre que mamours me protégeras. Oh, mon beau et preux chevalier !

.

 _TORI_

... Je ne suis pas convaincue.

.

 _SUE_

Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu pourrais faire mieux que mamours ?

.

 _TORI_

Sans vouloir me vanter, oui. Je serais plus à même de te protéger.

.

 _NATHAN_

Et comment ? Ne le prends pas mal, Tori, mais...

.

 _XAVIER_

Pourtant l'explication est très simple.

.

 _SUE_

Eh bien explique là, si tu es si doué, monsieur-je-sais-tout.

.

 _XAVIER_

Avec plaisir. La raison est très simple : le père de Tori c'est le Premier Ministre japonais. Dans des catastrophes à grande échelle, ce sont les premiers à être évacués en lieu sûr.

.

 _NATHAN_

... Tori, je pourrais venir avec toi ?

.

 _SUE_

Ah non, toi tu ne viens pas ! Tori, elle n'emmène que moi et mamours !

.

 _NATHAN_

Favoritisme...


	4. JDC IV

**_Est-ce que le terme d'invulnérabilité pourrait s'appliquer à Mark ? Ou est-il tout simplement très con ?_**

 _NATHAN_

Hey, je me demandais, est-ce que Mark peut mourir ?

.

 _JUDE_

Que veux-tu dire ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Ben, comme il se prend toujours des pneus dans la tronche tous les jours, je me demandais s'il était invulnérable ou un truc du genre. Quelqu'un de normal aurait déjà arrêté de faire un exercice aussi débile, non ?

.

 _MARK_

QUOI ? JE SUIS MORT ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Mais non, abruti !

.

 _SHAWN_

Il est peut-être masochiste ?

.

 _JORDAN_

Maso- quoi ?

.

 _XAVIER_

Laisse tomber, Jordan, ça ne se mange pas.

.

 _NATHAN_

Mark, tu aimes souffrir ?

.

 _MARK_

Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Souffrir ça fait mal, non ? Qui voudrait ça ?

.

 _NELLY_

Souffrir, ça fait mal... Belle déduction, Mark.

.

 _AXEL_

Quelqu'un qui aime se prendre des pneus dans la tronche toute la journée.

.

 _SCOTTY_

J'aime bien qui dit ça, _monsieur-j'aime-envoyer-des-ballons-dans-la-tronche-des-autres_.

.

 _NATHAN_

Je suis tellement heureux de ne jamais avoir subi ça...

.

 _JUDE_

C'est une équation impossible.

.

 _ERIK_

Peut-être que ça ne lui fait tout simplement rien ?

.

 _SUE_

MAMOURS CHERI ! TU ES VENU ME FAIRE TA DÉCLARATION, J'AI RAISON ?

.

 _TORI_

Sue, arrête de le harceler ! Et puis, ne te mêle pas dans des conversations qui ne t'intéressent pas !

.

 _SUE_

Mais, euh... Mamours...

.

 _NATHAN_

... Bof, je ne suis pas très convaincu.

.

 _XAVIER_

Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

.

 _NATHAN_

Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

.

 _XAVIER_

À chaque fois que Mark se prend un pneu (dans la figure, bien sûr), il perd des neurones.

.

 _JUDE_

... Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est si...

.

 _NATHAN_

Bête. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est si bête et qu'il continue encore de s'entrainer avec ce foutu pneu.

.

 _ERIK_

Waouh... Vous êtes vraiment allé chercher loin là, les gars...

.

 _SHAWN_

C'est assez logique, en fait.

.

 _MARK_

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez les gars ? Je m'entraine avec un pneu car c'est l'entrainement de mon grand-père !

.

 _NATHAN_

L'entrainement de ton grand-père ? Cela veut dire que...

.

 _AXEL_

Ouais, son grand-père devait lui aussi être aussi abruti que son petit-fils à son âge.

.

 _NATHAN_

En même temps, quand on voit comment il a écrit le Cahier Secret, c'est à se demander s'il est allé à l'école donc j'imagine que c'est parfaitement logique. Mais... Si Mark continue avec son entrainement débile, ça donnera quoi quand il aura plus d'intelligence ? Ou qu'il donne cet entrainement à ses élèves s'il devient entraineur ? Son idiotie va se perpétuer ?

.

 _JUDE_

Cela... C'est un mystère qui ne sera révéler qu'au moment venu.

.

 _NATHAN_

J'ai pas du tout hâte de le voir, ce moment venu.


	5. JDC V

**Un petit gag récurrent que j'ai déjà fait dans les Élèves de Raimon mais... que voulez-vous ? On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est bourré de références aux Élèves de Raimon, parce que... parce que j'aime bien faire ça.**

* * *

 ** _Nathan a-t-il des cheveux plus longs que Jordan ? Ou comment on s'aperçoit que certains s'incrustent dans des conversations sans aucun intérêt par « pure principe »._**

 _JORDAN_

Nathan, tu as des cheveux plus longs que moi ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Bordel, pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

.

 _JUDE_

Tout le monde te demande si tu as des cheveux plus longs que Jordan, vraiment ?

.

 _NATHAN_

... Bon d'accord, y'a juste Mark et Xavier, mais c'est quand même beaucoup ! On ne peut pas juste foutre la paix à mes cheveux ? J'ai le droit de les avoir longs et, surtout, attachés si j'ai envie !

.

 _XAVIER_

Pourquoi es-tu tant sur la défensive, Nathan ? Nous n'avons pourtant rien.

.

 _NATHAN_

Toi, le manipulateur tyrannique, ne commence pas ! Je sais très bien que ça va finir avec moi qui dois laisser mes cheveux pour les comparer à ceux de Jordan sans que lui n'ait besoin de lâcher ses cheveux alors non !

.

 _LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR_

De toute manière, tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui a les cheveux les plus longs.

.

 _NELLY_

Depuis quand y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui se fait nommer « le dieu de l'amour » dans ce journal ?

.

 _NATHAN_

... Je ne connais qu'une personne capable d'être à ce point imbue d'elle-même pour s'appeler comme ça...

BYRON, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES SUR CE JOURNAL ?

.

 _MARK_

Aphrodite est le dieu de l'amour ? Je ne savais pas ça !

.

 _NATHAN_

Et toi, arrête de l'appeler Aphrodite. Cela ne fait que l'encourager dans sa connerie.

.

 _MARK_

Ah bon, pourquoi ?

.

 _JUDE_

Eh bien, Aphrodite étant la déesse de l'amour dans la mythologie grecque...

.

 _NATHAN_

Non, Jude ! Cela va, on se passera de tes explications. Si Mark veut plus d'information, il a qu'à aller sur internet.

.

 _HURLEY_

... Internet ?

.

 _TORI_

Tu ne connais pas internet, Hurley ? Pourtant tu es sur l'Inabook du club de football...

.

 _SUE_

OH, QUELLE BONNE IDÉE ! Merci Tori, tu es un génie ma chérie !

.

 _TORI_

Euh... De rien ? Mais j'ai fait quoi exactement ?

.

 _SUE_

Tu m'as donné une superbe idée. Je vais créer une conversation privée avec mamours, comme ça nous pourrons discuter en privé et il me clamera des poèmes d'amours !

.

 _LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR_

Eh ! Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer le dieu de l'amour !

.

 _NATHAN_

Ah oui, c'est vrai, le « cas Aphrodite ». On peut savoir depuis quand et comment tu as eu accès à ce journal, Byron ?

.

 _LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR_

C'est l'autre tête brûlée qui me l'a donné.

.

 _XAVIER_

Tu parles de Claude ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Merci Xavier, j'allais demander qui c'est la « tête brûlée ». Il y en a tellement, entre Mark, Axel...

.

 _XAVIER_

Tu es en contact avec Claude ?

.

 _LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR_

Oui, avec lui et l'autre à la tête d'un buisson enneigé.

.

 _JORDAN_

Tiens, ça doit être pour ça qu'on voit plus Bryce et qu'on l'entend plus crier contre Claude... Je me disais bien que c'était calme ces temps-ci...

.

 _NATHAN_

Pff, et bien qu'importent les raisons, je ne sais pas qui doit être le plus à plaindre dans un tel groupe.

.

 _JORDAN_

Mais du coup, Byron, tu as vraiment des cheveux plus longs que Nathan ?

.

 _NATHAN_

Et mince, je pensais qu'il avait oublié...

.

 _LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR_

Je pense que oui. Mais il faudrait faire une comparaison.

.

 _NATHAN_

VOUS DEUX, VOUS ME LAISSEZ EN DEHORS DE CELA, C'EST CLAIR ? JE REFUSE DE LÂCHER MES CHEVEUX, HORS DE QUESTION !

.

 _JORDAN_

Pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça, voyons.

.

 _LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR_

Ce garçon a vraiment besoin de prendre des vacances.

.

 _NATHAN_

FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !


End file.
